I'm Not Pregnant!
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "It's impossible. Anything could have caused that positive test. Something could be throwing off my inner balance, that test could have been defective, or maybe I did it wrong…" "How do you pee on a stick wrong?" Logan glared at the short girl. "It happens, okay?" Kogan. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"What is taking them so long?" James asked, impatiently glancing at the clock on his phone. "We're gonna be late for dinner."

"Logan said he was helping Katie fix her dress or some girly thing…I tuned it out," Kendall mumbled around the chips in his mouth before stuffing another handful into it, "and last time I saw Carlos, he was tangled in his tie."

James sighed, "Well, they better hurry up. They're taking longer than me."

Kendall snorted, "I'm starting to realize why my mom took a separate car."

The pretty boy nodded in agreement then sighed in relief when Carlos finally emerged, fully dressed in his tux, but his tie in his hand, "Jaaaames," he whined.

"I got it," he chuckled; helping the short boy put on his tie, doing a cute nursery rhyme in hopes that it will help him remember. "You know, I won't always be around to tie your ties," James smirked.

Carlos grinned cheekily, "Yes, you will." James just shook his head.

"Did you see Logan and Katie?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"I think they're in the bathroom."

The blond turned to look at the closed bathroom door then knocked, "Logie?"

"Just a minute," Logan called back.

"But Logie, we're-"

"Just a minute!"

Kendall raised his hands, backing away from the door and going back to his bag of chips. "Geez, Logan's been wound up lately," James commented.

"Yeah, I know," Kendall sighed, "he's been snapping at me for no reason."

"Me, too."

"To be fair, Carlos, you did get milk on his homework again," James shrugged.

Carlos gaped, "I forgot helmet have holes, okay?"

Katie walked out of the bathroom, letting out a breath and smiling at the guys. All three of them smiled widely at the sight of their little sister—who actually wasn't so little anymore—standing in front of them in the gown she was wearing to dinner. "Katie, you look so grown up!" Carlos cooed, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"I guess we're gonna have to start calling her Katherine now," James sighed.

"Shut up," Katie then turned to face Kendall who was oddly quiet. "How do I look big brother?" Kendall shrugged, looking momentarily speechless as he shook his head. "You're not gonna start crying are you?" Katie teased.

"No," Kendall turned away from his teenage, subtly wiping at his eyes and stuffing more chips into his mouth. "Where's Logan?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Here I am," Logan came out of the bathroom, smoothing down his tux with a sigh. The brunet's expression turned irritated when he saw his boyfriend with a large bag of chips in his hands. "Kendall, we're about to go to dinner! Why are you eating chips?"

"I'm preparing my belly," the blond said with a mouth full of the junk food.

Logan rolled his eyes, snatching the bag from him to put them away. When he turned back around Kendall was wiping his hands on his pants. "Kendall!"

"What?"

The brunet stomped away, and Katie followed, leaving three confused boys behind. Kendall sighed, letting the attitude go for the moment, but deciding that he would talk to Logan about it later, "let's just go."

"Uh…" the two tallest members of their group turned to Carlos who was smiling sheepishly, "I have to pee."

Kendall groaned and James chuckled, "hurry."

Carlos nodded, running to the bathroom to do his business. Kendall tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited. After a few minutes he turned to James, "it's a good thing he doesn't have to take off his tie to pee. We'd never get to dinner."

James let out a short laugh just as Carlos came out of the bathroom, holding something. "Good," the pretty boy sighed, "let's go."

"I know what's wrong with Logan," Carlos looked up at them with worried eyes.

"What?"

"He's pregnant."

Kendall started choking on air and James raised a curious brow. "Carlos…Logan can't get pregnant."

"But look!" Carlos held out the pregnancy test that showed a little pink plus. "It explains why he's so snappy with us and what he's been whispering about with Katie all week."

When Kendall finally got his bearings, he glared at his short friend. "Logan is not pregnant! Not only is it impossible, but…h-he would tell me about this! …Wouldn't he?" He looked to James with worried eyes.

The taller shrugged. "It does explain a lot—mood swings…and Logan has gained a little weight."

"And he threw up a lot last month!" Carlos added.

"He had the stomach flu!" Kendall groaned, "I don't want to talk about this. We need to hurry up. We're already late."

When the group got to the dinner that Gustavo, reluctantly, agreed to take them to and pay for as a thanks for working so hard, Kendall noticed that Logan seemed much happier, and was being more affectionate with him. While he appreciated it and was glad that Logan was happy again, he found it weird, seeing as the genius was mad at him just minutes before.

James and Carlos gave him a look, muttering, "Mood swings."

When they were ordering, Logan ordered spaghetti and meat balls and asked for chocolate sauce on the side. James and Carlos eyed Kendall from across the table, both mouthing, "cravings."

"Logie…isn't chocolate sauce and spaghetti kind of a weird combination?" Kendall asked slowly.

The brunet glared at his boyfriend, "What's wrong with that? I can't eat what I want now?"

"No, I…" he heard Carlos and James mumbling about mood swings again but ignored them, "I-I just thought-"

"I don't need your opinion on what I eat Kendall," Logan then turned away from Kendall to talk to Katie, totally ignoring him for the rest of dinner.

The entire table almost gagged when Logan asked for olives on his cheese cake. They stared at him when the strange dessert arrived—even the waiter wanted to stay and watch him eat it. Logan's eyes shifted around the table then he slowly took a bite of the dessert, swallowing with a blank expression.

Kendall thought it was disgusting, but after last time, he wasn't about to say it out loud.

The entire way home, Carlos and James were in Kendall's ear, telling him to confront Logan about the pregnancy. The blond was still hesitant about it, but agreed, just to get them off of his back. When they got home and Mrs. Knight and Katie went straight to bed, while Kendall, James, and Carlos stayed in the living room and asked Logan to stay behind as well.

"What's up, guys?" the genius looked to them with innocent eyes.

"Well, uh…" Kendall started, rubbing the back of his neck, "you know I love you no matter what, Logie, and whatever is going on we can get through it."

Logan looked confused, "Uh…okay…"

"And we can always be honest with each other no matter what, so…"

Carlos cut in, "are you pregnant?"

"Carlos!"

"What?"

"These guys seem to think that you're p-pre…having a baby," Kendall laughed uneasily, stepping forward to grab his boyfriend's hands, "ar-are you having a baby, Logie?"

The genius gave the blond an incredulous look. "Yes, Kendall, I'm pregnant."

He gulped. "R-really? B-because that's okay! We-"

"I'm not pregnant, idiot!" Logan punched his boyfriend in the arm; "you're all idiots!" he glared at James and Carlos. "Were you absent the day they taught you that men couldn't get pregnant?"

"No, we just thought…"

When Kendall trailed off, James picked up, "you've been snapping at us lately, eating weird food at the restaurant, and you've put on a little weight…"

"I have not!" Logan looked down at himself with a frown. "Have I?"

"No, Logan, you're beautiful," Kendall smiled at him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"But you were throwing up a lot last month," Carlos said, "what about that?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I had the stomach flu! I can promise you guys I'm not pregnant."

"Then what about the pregnancy test?" James raised a suspicious brow at the smart boy.

Logan's eyes widened, "W-what pregnancy test?"

James went off the grab the pregnancy test Carlos found as he explained how they found it, and before they went to dinner, hid it in the kitchen drawer. "How do you explain _that_?" He held the little plastic thing to Logan.

"I, uh…" Logan fingered the item nervously.

Kendall looked at his boyfriend with concerned eyes, "Logie…what aren't you telling me?"

"I just…" Logan sighed, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Who?" the other three asked.

"Katie," Logan admitted, "Katie's pregnant."

...

Logan finished brushing his teeth with a sigh. He was glad that no one else was up at the moment and he could have a few moments of piece. Last night was spent calming Kendall down after breaking the news. The blond immediately wanted to storm into Katie's room and yell, but the genius convinced him to go to bed and cool off with the promise of being able to talk to Katie. But Logan lied awake in bed, thinking…possibly thinking too much. Unfortunately, Kendall wasn't awake to tell him that he was thinking too much so he only continued to think until he drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened just four hours later by a churning in his stomach and had to climb over Kendall and make a beeline to the bathroom, all without making a sound. The brunet slowly left the bathroom, deciding to just relax on the couch while he waited for everyone else to wake up. The sun was already peeking through the curtains, so it wasn't like he was getting to back sleep any time soon.

The first person to wake up was Katie and Logan bit his lip nervously as the teen walked through the apartment. "K-Katie...?" he called her shakily.

The brunette girl looked up from the bowl of cereal she was making and shook her head at her brother's boyfriend. "I'm not making you anything gross," she deadpanned.

"No, just…come here," he scooted over so that there was more room for Katie to sit down. "Kendall found the pregnancy test last night."

"That's great!" Katie grinned. "So, you guys talked?"

"Not exactly," Logan rubbed his hands together nervously, "I told him that _you_ were pregnant."

Katie promptly spit out the cereal that was in her mouth, and Logan had to look away, breathing deeply in order to keep from gagging. "Logan!" she yelled, "I'm only sixteen!"

"I know."

"Do you know how pissed Kendall will be?"

"But you didn't see his face, Katie!" Logan groaned into his hands, already feeling tears building in his eyes—stupid hormones. "That idiot actually believed that I was pregnant and…his face when I told him I was…"

Katie's head tilted in confusion. "So you told him you were pregnant?"

"Yeah," Logan's face twisted in frustration, "I did it jokingly, just to gauge his reaction. He didn't look happy."

The brunette paused while she let it all soak in. "So why'd you have to tell him I was pregnant? There are dozens of other girls at the Palm Woods that pregnancy test could have belonged to."

"I panicked, okay? I was under a lot of pressure and…just don't say anything to Kendall yet, please?" The genius clasped his hands together as he begged Katie to continue keeping his secret.

She was clearly unmoved by the action, lips pursed and eyes shining with boredom. When Logan began to pout, using his own version of the infamous Knight Puppy-dog Pout against her, she caved. "How long do I have to stay pregnant?"

"Just until I can get some research done and confirm that I'm _not_," he huffed stubbornly.

The two sat in silence, both becoming lost in their own thoughts as they waited for the others to wake up. Katie chewed slowly and thoughtfully on her cereal and Logan could clearly smell the milk from where he sat, making his stomach twist. "Would it be so bad if you were?" Katie suddenly asked.

Logan swallowed. His eyes were focused straight ahead and refusing to look at the food. "Huh?"

"If you were pregnant, you would have a child that was biologically connected to you and Kendall, and that wouldn't be so bad, right?" Katie smirked sneakily at the thoughtful expression on Logan's face. "Can't you just imagine having a child that was a little bit of you and a little bit of Kendall—with the cutest dimples, Kendall's hair, and your eyes…and hopefully your nose?"

Logan chuckled, an unexplainable feeling welling up in him—or maybe it was vomit. That cereal smelled really gross. "Maybe he would have Kendall's eyes?" he said shyly and Katie smiled wider.

"Yeah, and he would be athletic like his daddy and a genius just like his papa. Kendall would go out and buy him little hockey jerseys and doctor scrubs…"

He had to admit, that sounded pretty good. But that fact still remained… "Men can't get pregnant, Katie. It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense is why you're moody, puking all the time, eating weird junk, and how that pregnancy test came out positive."

"Katie!" Logan immediately calmed down when the teen smirked at him for just proving her point. "It's impossible. Anything could have caused that positive test. Something could be throwing off my inner balance, that test could have been defective, or maybe I did it wrong…"

"How do you pee on a stick wrong?"

Logan glared at the short girl. "It happens, okay?"

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked as he entered the living room, staring curiously at the two brunets seated on the couch.

Logan and Katie stuttered in surprise, neither of them even heard the pretty boy walk in. "N-nothing," Logan managed to finally say. "We were just talking…about…nothing."

James' eyes narrowed at the two and Logan began shifting uncomfortably when he realized that the hazel eyes were zeroing in mostly on him. He gulped nervously, heart beating faster in his chest as the room was suddenly enveloped with silence other than the sounds of Katie slurping the milk from her cereal.

His stomach was lurching again, and he did his best just to breathe through it. He had done so well with hiding his nausea for the last few months—he couldn't very well keep telling everyone that he had the stomach flu. Finally, Katie was done eating and left the couch to put her bowl away, only for James to sit on the other side of him with a bowl of oatmeal.

The food was gooey and Logan gagged at the sight of it dripping from James' spoon and splattering back into the bowl. This time Logan wasn't able to stop the bile from rising up his throat and he had to cup and hand over his mouth, running back into the bathroom. The genius wasn't sure how he was still able to puke without so much as a single morsel of food touching his lips, but after a minute he ended up just dry-heaving over the toilet.

"Logie?" A gentle hand moved soothingly over his back, and Logan groaned inwardly when he recognized the voice as Kendall's. "Are you okay?"

The brunet had to resist a sarcastic retort because he was bent over a toilet bowl, puking his guts out. He was clearly not okay. But he just carefully sat up, giving his boyfriend the best smile he could. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was clear that Kendall didn't believe him by the way his eyebrows came together in a scrutinizing expression. Logan let his annoyance show as he let out a heavy sigh. "Really, I'm fine," he stood abruptly, making Kendall's hand fall from his back.

The blond was up in seconds when he saw Logan wobbling, but this just made the genius even more annoyed. Kendall's concern melted away to anger when Logan pushed him away and began angrily brushing his teeth. He tried to keep his cool—Logan _was_ still sick—and naturally he wanted to help in any way he could, but every time he did, Logan would send him a dirty look or move away from him. He was slowly starting to become more and more frustrated with the boy, but he bit his tongue.

The couple finally left the bathroom and Kendall immediately went to the kitchen while Logan took his seat on the couch once again. He tried to ignore the look he was getting from James that made him uncomfortable—seriously, where was Carlos to take James' focus off him—and the smirk from Katie that made him even more irritated. "Logan, do you want me to make you something?" Kendall asked from the kitchen.

"No," Logan grumbled, clearly still bothered by his boyfriend.

A pause. "Are you sure? You should probably-"

"I'm fine, Kendall!"

There was another pause and then there was a clinking heard as Kendall dropped the items in his hands. "That's it!"

Logan, James, and Katie all looked up at the fuming blond as he stomped over to his boyfriend. "I am so _sick _of your attitude," Kendall exclaimed. "I don't get it! One minute you're fine and the next you act like I'm annoying you." Logan blinked up at the taller boy, face showing no emotion. "You've been a jerk to me for no reason lately and all I've ever tried to do is help you. If anything, I should be furious with you for keeping such a huge secret like _my baby sister is pregnant_ from me!"

Katie's eyes shifted away from the scene and to her video game. James noticed Logan's face twist before his mask was up once again, but the brown eyes still held fear in them. The tall brunet's suspicions grew at the sight of it because Kendall wasn't doing anything particularly scary. He didn't yell a lot, but it's not like it was something to be afraid of when he did. It was what Kendall was saying. "Uh, Kendall-"

But his words went ignored as Kendall continued. "I'm tired of it, Logan. I love you, but I refuse to put up with you treating me like this. Whatever your problem is, you're just going to have to get over it and get over it soon."

Logan glared up at his boyfriend and the room became eerily quiet once again.

This time the growing pressure in Logan's throat didn't mean an upcoming series of vomiting. He knew because his eyes never got all watery before he threw up, and his chest didn't tighten either. No, this was something a lot more frustrating than not being able to eat his favorite foods or be anywhere near poultry without wanting to gag.

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, _he chanted to himself as he wrenched his bottom lips between his teeth. He didn't even care about what Kendall said—at least not really. Why was his body fighting him so much on this? When he blinked and a few tears slipped, he let out a frustrated huff and stood up from the couch, roughly wiping them away as he stomped down the hall to his and Kendall's shared bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Stupid hormones.

Except, no, they weren't hormones. His mind was playing tricks on him. Katie had gotten into his head with all that baby talk and now he was actually starting to believe that he was…no. There was no way. He was just frustrated from the lack of sleep he had been getting because of how often he got up to run to the bathroom early in the morning…and because Kendall was an idiot.

Yeah, that was it.

Now he just had to figure out what was causing him to puke so much.

So the genius grabbed his laptop and began a frantic search of his symptoms and pulled out all of his medical textbooks just to double check. He wouldn't rest until he found out what was wrong with him because he was definitely _not_ pregnant.

…

There was hesitant knocking on the bedroom door, forcing Logan to stop glaring at his medical book long enough to get up and answer it. He swung the door open, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side of it, but all of his frustration melted away when he was met with the face of a guilty looking Kendall.

"Uh…you had been in here for a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay," the blond shifted nervously, wincing at Logan's pink and puffy eyes. "I'm really sorry about blowing up at you, Logie. I just-"

Logan shook his head, cutting off Kendal's rambling. "You were right."

"I…what?"

"You were right," Logan said again with a shrug. "I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. I should've told you about Katie instead of keeping it a secret."

"But you were only trying to protect her. That was no reason for me to yell at you. I didn't want to upset you." Kendall frowned deeply as he thought about the tears that welled up in his love's eyes before he ran off.

"I only did it so you wouldn't get mad," Logan insisted. "You were right—you should be furious with me for keeping secrets from you. You deserve to know what's going on and I'm sorry."

Kendall blinked in surprise when Logan was suddenly hugging him, but he hugged back, kissing the brunet's hair affectionately. "I'm sorry, too," he whispered and Logan smiled as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend gently. "No more fighting, okay?" the blond said as he pulled back. "We can't help Katie get through this if we're arguing over nothing."

Logan bit his lip, eyes darting nervously away from Kendall's. "Right…"

Kendall paused as he studied his boyfriend's features. "You okay?"

"Just…go easy on Katie when you talk to her," the genius said softly. "She's probably scared of what you'll think and what she'll do…and she doesn't want to lose you over something like this when she hasn't even figured out how it happened in the first place, and-"

"Whoa, Logie, wait a second," Kendall chuckled a bit when Logan stopped his rant and stared up at him with wide brown eyes. "I wouldn't abandon her at a time like this. She's my baby sister, and I love her."

Logan nodded, allowing Kendall to lead him to the living room where Katie was waiting dully on the couch and James and Carlos watched curiously from their places in the kitchen. "Seriously, guys?" Kendall's eyes narrowed at the nosey pair. "This doesn't involve you."

"Hey!" Carlos glared.

"We're as much Katie's brothers as you are," James finished.

Kendall exhales slowly, knowing that James is right. There had been times when both James and Carlos had stepped up and played protective big brother for the younger girl, not because Kendall couldn't, but because they genuinely cared about Katie. "Fine," He says finally, "but I'm doing most of the talking."

"Don't you always?" James mumbles sarcastically, but only Carlos is close enough to hear him.

Kendall led Logan over to the couch and gently sat him down in front of a plate full of toast. When Logan didn't immediately grab for a piece, Kendall picked up the plate and placed it in his lap, stopping all protests with a look that told him to eat. Logan could feel himself getting annoyed with Kendall again, but bit back any comments. The last thing he wanted to do was start another fight with Kendall, especially when they just made up. So he ate the toast without protest.

"Katie." The girl looks up from the TV, already well aware what the four boys want to talk to her about, or well, what three of them want to talk to her about. She suspects, judging from the guilty look on his face, that Logan will be staying silent for most of this conversation. Kendall sighed, fiddling with his hands as he took another moment to gather his thoughts. "Just…how did this happen?"

The teen shrugged. "I had sex."

Three of the four boys groaned immediately, begging Katie to never say that again. "No, ugh. I mean," Kendall paused to think for another moment.

"I think Kendall means, how did you let this happen?" James spoke up for the suddenly speechless blond.

Katie glanced at Logan briefly, but he kept his head down and continued to silently chew on his toast. "It's not like I _let_ it happen," she said.

"But you're smarter than this. You must have known the risks," Kendall was finally able to say.

"Even geniuses make mistakes," Logan offered to his three friends with a small, slightly hopeful smile.

Kendall and Carlos looked at the genius weirdly and James' eyes narrowed toward him. Logan's gaze quickly lowered back to the plate of toast, nibbling on it absently. Kendall redirected his attention to his little sister. "Do you at least know who the father is?"

The brunette paused to think. She couldn't make someone up or else the three idiots would insist on meeting him, and she couldn't use one of her guy friends. Knowing her "brothers" they would hunt the poor guy down and try to beat him up. "…Nope," she answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Kendall exclaimed.

"How could you not know who the father is?" Carlos yelled next.

"How many guys were there?" James added.

Katie smirked, feeling this opportunity was too good to pass up. "Well…"

When Logan was pretty sure Kendall's head was about to explode, he spoke up again. "Let's not focus on that right now. We don't even know if Katie is really pregnant."

"We don't?" They all asked, including Katie.

"No," Logan gave a look to the young girl when she rolled her eyes and muttered, "come on" quietly under her breath. "It could be anything from food poisoning to depression or even a reaction to stress."

Kendall, James, and Carlos glanced at each other, each looking skeptical about what Logan was saying. "But what about the pregnancy test?" Carlos quirked a curious brow toward their smart friend.

"Yeah, that came out positive. We all saw it," Kendall said.

Logan huffed. "There's no guarantee that she did that right!"

James' head tilted in confusion. "How do you pee on a stick wrong?"

Katie sat up, gesturing to James. "Exactly!"

"It happens!" Logan insisted, glaring at both of them.

"Look, maybe you should make a doctor's appointment just to be sure," Kendall interrupted.

Logan's who face seemed to brighten at his boyfriend's suggestion. "Yes! A doctor! A qualified professional with years of training and even more years of experience. He can definitely figure it out."

Kendall and Carlos gave Logan another weird look and James' suspicion seemed to fade entirely as he sat back in his seat and eyed the brunet. Logan knew that look. James would want to talk as soon as Kendall and Carlos were gone. The short brunet gulped nervously and turned his attention back to his plate of now cold toast. "We don't have to tell mom anything until we know for sure," Kendall continued. Katie and Logan both breathed sighs of relief when they realized how lucky they were that the auburn woman decided to take a trip to Minnesota to visit family shortly after the dinner last night. "I'll call and make one for you."

"No!" Katie and Logan yelled.

Before Kendall could question them, Logan spoke up, "I'll make the appointment and go with her. I understand all the technical stuff anyway." When Kendall still looked hesitant Logan offered a gentle smile. "I promise you'll be the first to know anything." The blond pouted slightly, but relented. He smiled when Logan leaned over and pecked his cheek. "No more secrets."

James gave Logan a pointed look when Kendall finally relaxed and turned his attention to the television. Katie went to her room to get some peace and quiet and Carlos decided to go find the Jennifers. Logan shifted nervously under the pretty boy's gaze. He jerks his head to the side, indicating that he wants Logan to follow him so that they could talk in private.

The genius ignored him, sliding closer to Kendall and wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend's torso. The blond glanced at his suddenly cuddly boyfriend with an amused smile. "What are you doing?"

Logan smiled innocently. "Just cuddling," he said, moving impossibly closer.

Kendall chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and turning his attention back to the TV. Logan glanced at James, wincing at the glare the tall boy was sent him before he was turning and leaving. The short brunet let out a breath of relief. He was out of the woods for now, but there was no doubt in his mind that James would try to continually trap him and talk about his pregnancy.

Except he _wasn't_ pregnant.

And once the doctor proved it he would get the crazy idea out of everyone's head and they could get back to their normal lives where no one is pregnant—_especially_ not him. He just had to stay away from James until then. "Hey, Kendall?" When the blond looked down at him, he continued. "Do you want to spend the day together?"

He gave a small smile though he looked thoughtful. "Sure," he leaned down and kissed the shorter boy's forehead. "You go make Katie's appointment and I'll get ready."

Logan nodded, allowing Kendall to untangle from their embrace and move toward their bedroom. After making sure that Kendall was out of earshot, Logan quickly dialed Doc Hollywood's number. "H-hi, Dr. Hollywood? I need to make an appointment for tomorrow," he listened to the man talk while glancing around the apartment nervously. "N-no, no, it's just a simple checkup. I've been feeling sick and just wanna get checked out, but it's probably nothing! You know, how my family is. They get worried."

He nodded as the information for tomorrow was given, even though the eccentric doctor couldn't see him, before he hung up the phone. He about to let out a breath of relief when a loud and victorious, "Ah-ha!" sounded from behind him. "James!" Logan turned around, eyes wide as he came face to face with James' accusative finger. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know the appointment isn't for Katie," he glared. "You _are _pregnant!"

Logan quickly shushed the pretty boy. "Kendall could hear you…and I'm not pregnant!" he added at the last moment, glaring right back at James for saying so. "I'm a _boy _and _boys _don't have babies."

James just rolled his eyes at Logan's stubborn attitude. He already accepted that Logan was pregnant last night when Carlos found the pregnancy test. There was no way Katie was the one who was pregnant. Katie didn't even like boys enough to tolerate them. How could she have sex with them? Logan being pregnant was more likely than that. "Why don't you just tell Kendall and get it over with?"

"Because I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, but what if you were?" James moved to sit on the edge of the couch. "Why can't Kendall know? Don't you think he'd be happy that you guys are finally starting a family?"

Logan sighed heavily. He was already able to feel tears pricking at his eyes, and that just frustrated him even more. "I think Kendall would rather have things just the way they are," he said sadly. "A baby would just complicate things right now, and he knows it. Did you see his face when he thought I was pregnant? He doesn't want this."

The tall brunet frowned at this. "He was probably just scared," he said with a shrug. When Logan only continued to stare down at his hands, he sighed, wrapping a strong arm around the genius' shoulders. "I'm sure once he let it sink in he'd be ecstatic and want to buy little outfits for the baby."

Logan laughed, wiping at a stupid stray tear. "Why does everyone think that sounds like something he would do?"

"Because he's Kendall," James chuckled at the image of the blond fawning over little baby outfits. "Knowing him, I'd bet he go out and buy-"

"…A tiny hockey jersey?" Logan laughed to himself, playing with his hands nervously. "Yeah, Katie said that too…b-but I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," James waved him off again and stood. "I can't wait to tell Carlos!"

"James!" Logan called after the pretty boy but he only ignored him and left to go find Carlos.

Logan sighs just as Kendall enters the room, full dressed. "Ready to go?" he asked, quirking a curious brow at the genius' slightly flushed cheeks. Forcing a smile, Logan nodded and took Kendall's hand, allowing him to lead him out of the apartment.

…

"Why do I have to be here?" Katie complained as they entered Doc Hollywood's waiting room. The teen slid into one of the chairs surrounding the examining table with a yawn. "And why do we have to be here so early?"

"You're here because you're the one who's pregnant, remember?" Logan said tiredly and with a bit of annoyance behind his words. He just spent much of his morning puking his guts out in the health center bathroom while Katie just complained about how sleepy and bored she was. As if being yanked from his bed every morning to empty his stomach was so much fun for him. He just wanted to get this whole stupid thing over with, and until then, Katie was going to suffer with him. "Don't you think Kendall would be just a little suspicious if I went to what's supposed to be you appointment alone?" he continued, slowly taking a seat on the examining table.

When he didn't get an answer, Logan looked up to see Katie curled up and asleep in her chair. Logan glared at the girl finding himself increasingly irritated by every peaceful breath she took because he was wide awake and nauseous but she didn't even care enough to stay awake. He huffed, knowing that if Kendall was there with him, the blond would be holding his hand and whispering reassuring words the whole time.

Suddenly, Logan wished he wasn't so stubborn and that he was honest with Kendall from the very beginning. Maybe everyone else was right and Kendall would be happy that they were starting a family together—even if it wasn't the way he always imagined their first child would be born.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head because they were ridiculous. He would be beside the hospital bed, holding their surrogate's hand and coaching her through contractions. He would not be giving birth. Kendall could still buy tiny hockey jerseys for a baby that he didn't give birth to.

…But he couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be the same.

"Logan!" Doc Hollywood suddenly burst through the door, interrupting his thoughts and effectively waking Katie. Logan smirked as the brunette grumbled about missing out on sleep. "It's nice to see you again," the odd man said, fiddling with the things around the counters.

"Nice to see you, too," Logan sighed, eyes following Doc Hollywood's hands.

"You said on the phone that you've been feeling a bit sick. What exactly are the symptoms?"

"Just some nausea-"

Katie interrupted with a laugh. "More like intense puking."

Logan glared at her then glared at Dr. Hollywood for writing it down. "It's not intense! It's just the normal, occasional vomiting."

"_Every_ morning…"

"Katie!" Logan snapped at her.

"Also, he has mood swings. Like one minute he'll be fine and the next he's throwing a toaster."

"It burned my toast!" Logan tried to defend himself—because really that faulty toaster had it coming.

"And has gross food cravings and he's gained weight."

"I have not! Just go back to sleep and let me handle this." Logan shot a warning glare at the younger girl who lifted her arms in surrender.

"Well, Logan, it sounds like you're pregnant," Doc Hollywood said with a definite tone, as he put away his pen and clipboard.

Logan's jaw fell and Katie started laughing loud and hard from her chair. "B-but you haven't run any tests or anything and…I'm a _boy, _damn it!" Logan yelled. "It could be anything! I could be stressed. Who wouldn't be stressed when everyone around you thinks you're _pregnant_!"

Doc Hollywood shrugged. "If you want, we can run a test."

"But he already took a test that said he was pregnant."

"Well, there you go," the pretty doctor said with a satisfied smile.

Logan gave them both "are you crazy?" looks. "The whole reason I'm here is because those things aren't fully accurate and there's still a chance I did it wrong."

"How do you pee on a stick wrong?" the doctor questioned and Logan didn't even bother to explain it. He just pouted. "You sound like you're in denial."

"He is," Katie said and Logan sighed tiredly, feeling his stomach churn in distress. "What about one of those ultrasound thingies? Can't that prove it?"

"Yes, it can," Doc Hollywood smiled at Katie. "Have you ever considered becoming a doctor?" Logan groaned into his hands, stomach churning more. He tuned out the conversation around him, instead focusing on not throwing up again. The situation was only becoming more real and to be honest he was nervous about what he would find out. If he wasn't really pregnant—which he wasn't—then what was wrong with him?

He vaguely heard Doc Hollywood talking to him and robotically followed the instructions given. For a while he didn't hear anything around him, as if he had suddenly gone deaf, but he heard it loud and clear when Doc Hollywood pointed to the little peanut sized shaped thing on the screen and said, "There's your baby."

"I knew it!" Katie exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Logan didn't have enough energy to even glare at the girl. In the matter of a few minutes, everything he knew about the human body—the biggest differences in male and female—was unraveled. He felt betrayed by the one thing that's never let him down before. He felt angry, he felt like crying, he felt…he felt sick. Suddenly he was sitting up and bolting for the nearest trashcan, emptying what was left in his stomach into it.

Behind him, Doc Hollywood grimaced. "Gross," he muttered, turning his attention to the machine to study the still of Logan's ultrasound.

Logan ignored the comment, instead focusing on the burning in his throat, the tears streaming down his face, and the uncomfortable twisting in his gut. He tensed when a hand was gently placed on his back and rubbed it soothingly—a futile effort in his opinion. "…Well, at least you aren't the dummy that peed on a stick wrong."

The genius—hell, he was even starting to question that too—rolled his eyes at the attempt to console him. "Not helping," he groaned, slumping against the trashcan helplessly. "This can't be happening," he whined, wiping stubbornly at his tears.

"I don't think you can deny it much anymore, dude," Katie said with a shrug. "How are you gonna tell Kendall?"

Logan's eyes widened and his stomach churned again. "Oh god!" he groaned and began dry heaving into the trashcan.

Katie had to resist gagging from the sounds, turning her head away from Logan, but still patting his back comfortingly. Doc Hollywood gagged as well, quickly printing off Logan's sonogram and leaving it on the counter. "I'll look into this a more. Make another appointment for a few weeks from now at the nurses' station. Feel better!" he called over his shoulder as he all but ran out of the room.

Katie shook head and sighed in relief when Logan finally sat up, though his expression was still pained. "Feel better?" she asked with a smile. Logan immediately glared at the brunette teen and stood up from the floor and left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Katie was shocked by Logan's behavior. Mood swings were one thing, but even in his crappiest moods, Logan was never like this.

Katie was actually worried about him.

She thought that after Logan heard from a doctor that he was pregnant then he would accept it and actually be happy, but hearing it and seeing it seemed to have only made it worse. The teen stood up and made her way to the door, but then stopped. Her eyes caught sight of the sonogram that Doc Hollywood left and wondered if Logan just forgot it was there. She grabbed it and headed toward the car where she hoped Logan was waiting for her—also stopping to make another appointment for Logan.

When she made it to the car, Logan was there in the front seat, staring straight ahead as he waited there. "Hey," she spoke cautiously. "You left this." She tried to hand the picture to Logan but the genius wouldn't even look at it let alone take it from her.

"You keep it," he mumbled as he shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

Katie frowned, the worry slowly forming into anger as she studied the black and white photo in her hand. This was her little niece or nephew they were dealing with here and Logan was acting like he wanted nothing to do with them! She didn't know what was going through Logan's head at that moment, but she wasn't sure if he even planned to tell Kendall.

And that made the brunette's anger grow more intense.

The car ride was spent in silence. When they arrives back at the Palm Woods, people were finally up and about—heading to auditions and rehearsals or just going to chill by the pool. Katie and Logan passed the carefree people, both of their paces quickening as they headed toward the apartment. Katie glanced at Logan who was beginning to look anxious and nervous as he tried to walk passed her. Katie's eyes narrowed and she sped up as well.

They both reached the elevator at the same time and quickly pushed the button for their floor, glaring at each other when their hands knocked together. "Katie," Logan warned.

"Logan," she said back, turning her attention to the numbers flashing across the door as they went up each floor.

"Let me handle this," Logan said through gritted teeth. "This is none of your business anyway."

"_This_—" Katie's eyes narrowed further as she held up the sonogram and Logan's eyes immediately moved away, "This is my family, Logan. Whether you like it or not, you're carrying my niece or nephew and that makes it my business."

They both darted out of the elevator when the doors opened and made their way toward the apartment. They both burst through the door, shocking Mrs. Knight and Kendall who were seated on the couch. The blond took in their annoyed glances at each other and shortness of breath with concern. So many questions came to mind then, but only one mattered. "How'd it go?" he asked with a slight nervous tone, ignoring his mother's curious gaze for the moment.

"I'm not pregnant!" Katie exclaimed.

"What?" Kendall and Mrs. Knight said simultaneously.

"Katie!" Logan's eyes went wide.

The teen ignored him, shoving the sonogram into Kendall's chest and glaring at the genius whose skin had grown paler. "Logan is."

Kendall stared down at the picture in his hand, panic and confusion washing over his features. There was no doubt in his mind that the little peanut sized item was a baby, but… "_Logan's_ pregnant?" he asked, looking up at the two brunets. He was hoping it was some kind of joke that they came up with to take his mind of Katie being pregnant, but one look at the serious expression on Katie's face and the way Logan looked like he was about to pass out told him it wasn't a joke. "Oh my god…"

Mrs. Knight glanced nervously at her son as he sank into the couch cushions with wide eyes staring blankly at the sonogram in his hands. "Okay, what is going on?" she asked with her eyes darting to each of her children.

"I told you mom," Katie shrugged. "I'm not pregnant and Logan is."

"So, he really is pregnant?" Carlos' voice suddenly appeared as James and Carlos entered to apartment.

And suddenly Logan had to sit down because it was all starting to become too much.

"Yep," Katie easily snatched the sonogram from Kendall's hands and showed it to James and Carlos. "Doc Hollywood did an ultrasound and everything."

"This is so cool!" Carlos bounced up and down.

James nodded in agreement, showing he was just as excited as Carlos. "We're gonna be uncles!" They high-fived each other.

"Wait a second. Back up," Mrs. Knight stood, shook her head, and then pointed to her daughter. "You're _not _pregnant?" she asked. "When was this ever a possibility?"

The brunette shook her head. "It's complicated, mom…and really stupid."

"Logan, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Carlos bounced over to the quiet genius with eager eyes. Logan didn't respond, and Katie noted that he looked a little green.

James turned to Kendall, who seemed to be lost in his own world, and patted him on the shoulder tightly. "Congrats, buddy. You're gonna be a dad!"

That seemed to snap Kendall and Logan out of their individual trances because Kendall was suddenly standing, fear evident in his eyes, and was running out of the apartment. Logan was up next, and this time Katie was prepared—though still not enthused—and grabbed a nearby trashcan for Logan to hurl into.

James and Carlos cringed away from the retching, trying to keep themselves from throwing up as well. "Why don't you boys go find Kendall and talk to him," Mrs. Knight suggested, temporarily forgetting her confusion and going into mom mode as she rubbed Logan back and guided him over to the couch. "Katie and I will stay here with Logan."

James and Carlos nodded; no need to be told twice. They didn't want to be there if Logan threw up again. When they found Kendall, he was at the rink, skating around in circles and gripping a rented hockey stick tightly in his hands as he roughly slapped puck after puck into the goal.

James sighs and goes to boards with Carlos right behind him. "Kendall!" he calls, but the blond just ignores him. James' eyes narrow at that, and he tries again with a more forceful tone, "Kendall!"

He finally skids to a stop and glares at James, chest heaving from the exertion. "What?"

"Why did you run out on Logan like that?" the pretty boy demands. "He really needs you right now and you bail?" Kendall shook his head and continued to skate. When James was only met with the sounds of his skates hitting the ice he glared further. "Well?"

"I needed to think!" Kendall finally said and hit another puck towards the net, but it missed. He groaned in frustration and skated around another few laps.

James' eyes followed the movement. "What is there to think about? Logan is having a baby—_your_ baby. You're gonna have to step up and be there for them."

Carlos watched with concern when in response Kendall growled and haphazardly struck one puck after another, and the sound resounded furiously around the rink. He suddenly threw down his hockey stick and skated off the ice, right passed James and Carlos without another word. James rolled his eyes at the reaction and moved to follow his friend, clearly ready to start lecturing him, but a hand to his chest stopped him. "I don't think you're helping, James," Carlos said softly.

"I'm not trying to help him, Carlos. I'm-"

"Let me try talking to him, and if he's still being a stubborn dickhead, then you can drag him back to the apartment, okay?"

The taller boy hesitated a few moments, every bone in him telling him to just ignore Carlos and make Kendall act like a responsible adult, but he didn't want an unwilling Kendall to return to Logan. That was as bad Kendall not being there at all. "Fine," he relented and shot a glare in Kendall's direction. "You have five minutes."

Carlos nodded and slowly approached the frustrated blond. Kendall had tossed off his skates shortly after getting off the ice and was now seated on the bench with his hands buried in his hair. "What's going on, Kendall?" Carlos asked cautiously. "Why did you walk out?"

He heard Kendall let out a shuddering breath, and his fingers squeezed tighter into his tresses. "Didn't you hear? Logan is pregnant. My _boy_friend is pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad," he spoke brokenly.

With a frown, Carlos sat beside his distraught friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But…we're all adults now. Didn't you know that you and Logan would have kids eventually?"

"Well, yeah! But I didn't think it'd be now, and I thought when we did decide to have kids, we would sit down and discuss adoption or a surrogate. I thought I'd have more time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" James was suddenly beside them and Carlos glared at him, but James ignored him and continued to talk to Kendall.

The blond looked up with a small nod. "I-I don't think I'm ready to be a dad."

James shook his head. "Kendall, I don't think anyone can prepare to be a dad. You just kind of do what comes naturally."

Kendall and Carlos looked surprised by the insightful comment from James. "And you're a natural dad. You've helped raise Katie."

"And do you know how many times you've gotten James and I out of trouble?" Carlos added encouragingly. "You'd be a great dad!"

Kendall looked timid as he looked between his two friends. "You guys really think so?"

The other two nodded, each voicing their individual words of agreement. "Just wait until little Peanut is born and you can start buying hockey jerseys for him," Carlos said.

"Peanut?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah, because your baby looks like a peanut, see?" Carlos pulled the sonogram out and pointed to the little blob.

And Kendall wasn't able to keep the smile off his face then, his eyes shining as he looked at the picture in a new light. "I'm gonna be a dad."

…

Because of the way he left earlier, when Kendall crept inside the apartment and looked around for any sign of Logan in distress, he was surprised to see Katie was playing her video game without a care, his mother was talking on the phone and Logan was sitting on the couch with a small pout on his face. But other than that, he didn't seem upset at all.

Kendall glanced at James and Carlos who were coming to the same conclusion as him and shrugged. When they left Logan was puking from how upset he was. How did he go from that to simply pouting in such a short amount of time?

"Logie," Kendall took tentative steps toward his boyfriend, "can we talk for a second?"

The brunet didn't speak; he only stood and walked to his bedroom. Kendall assumed that was his version of saying let's talk in private. He followed Logan to their room, quietly shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Just have him call as soon as he can," Mrs. Knight sighed and hung up the phone. "Doc Hollywood has gotten busy with some experiment he's doing so he can't see Logan for another few weeks."

Katie mumbled under his breath with disinterest though her tone also held a bit of anger.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes at her teenaged daughter. "How did the talk with Kendall go?" she asked the two other boys.

James sank into the orange couch and Carlos joined him with tired sighs. "He was scared about this happening so soon."

"He said he didn't have that time to prepare to be a dad," Carlos added. "But I think he's okay now. What about Logan?"

The short boy looked at the two women expectantly, but they only exchanged glances that told the two men all they needed to know about what went down in the apartment while they were gone. They both let out groans. "This sucks!" James said. "Why is Logan so focused on the how anyway?" he huffed.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be happy?"

"He's being such a girl about this…" Katie muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Knight glared at her then let out a heavy sigh filled with concern for her sons. "Well…everyone has a moment when it finally hits them that they're gonna be parents," Mrs. Knight said. "It varies for everyone. It didn't hit me that I was a mom until I was holding Kendall in my arms for the first time."

"I think Kendall realized it when he saw Peanut's sonogram for the first time." James had a wide grin on his face as he remembered the way Kendall's whole face lit up when he saw the photo.

Katie made a face. "Who's Peanut?"

"Their baby!" Carlos explained with an enthusiastic tone. "He looks like a peanut."

"That's stupid…"

"I think it's sweet," Mrs. Knight smiled and chuckled a bit.

Katie shook her head and turned her attention back to the handheld video game in her hand and Carlos grinned with pride before grabbed the remote to the TV and flipping it to the nearest channel with cartoons.

While the other two were distracted, James stood up from the couch and took slow steps toward the auburn hair woman. "Mrs. Knight," he started with a wary expression. When she looked up at him with worry, he sighed and lowered his tone to one just above a whisper. "I'm worried about Logan. He doesn't seem to be as accepting about the whole being pregnant thing as any of us."

Mrs. Knight gave him a small smile and placed her hand on top of his in reassurance. "Don't worry about it, honey. Logan will come around eventually."

…

"So…about the baby-"

"I'm not a girl," Logan interrupted.

"I didn't…" Kendall blinked, "who called you a girl?"

The genius pouted some more and fell onto their bed. "Katie," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Kendall snorted because he could just imagine his little sister getting fed up with Logan's mood swings and telling him to stop being a girl about everything. He shook his head and joined Logan on the bed. "No one is calling you a girl because of the baby," he said in a gentle tone. He didn't notice the way Logan winced at the use of the word. "I'll admit it's a little strange and unexpected but…" he attempted to bite back a smile, but he couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the mental image of being able to kiss Logan and the baby they created together as he came home from work. "You have to admit that it's exciting, right? I mean, we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah, but…" Logan frowned, frustration clear on his features, "how are you so cool about this?"

Kendall blinked in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm a guy, Kendall!" Logan groaned and turned to face his boyfriend. "I know I've always been considered the 'girl' in our relationship but this makes it worse, and…I don't even know _how_ I got pregnant and-"

"Logie," Kendall grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders and rubbed them in order to sooth his heightening anxiety, "it's okay to not know how everything works. Besides, does it really matter _how_ it happened? Just think of Peanut as our miracle."

Logan's brow furrowed. "Peanut?"

Kendall blushed and removed the sonogram from his pocket. "Uh…Carlos said that our baby sort of looks like a peanut," he chuckled and showed the black and white photo to his boyfriend. "I think he's right."

Logan stared down at the picture with scrutinizing eyes. Kendall was right; it did look like a peanut, but he wasn't excited about it the way Kendall was. He wasn't getting flutters of excitement in his stomach at the thought of a life growing inside of him or anything an upcoming parent should feel when they look at their child for the first time. No matter how hard he tried, how deep down he looked, he didn't feel how he thought he was supposed to feel.

His eyes welled up with tears as he stared more intensely at the picture as if the more he concentrated on it the closer he would come to bringing out those feelings, but it didn't happen.

When Kendall noticed a tear roll down the pale cheek, he smiled to himself, mistaking the emotion for Logan's spiked hormones. "See? He's our little miracle," he said, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Yeah," was all Logan could say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlos," Kendall entered the pool area with a large grin. He was carrying a small blue shopping bag that held an obvious purchase from the mall. The short Latino lifted an eyebrow at the excitement on the blond's face and sat up in his pool chair. Kendall took the seat beside him and pulled a tiny hockey jersey, with the name Knight on the back.

"Oh my god," Carlos laughed. "You actually did it?"

"I couldn't help it," Kendall chuckled as well, playing with the red fabric in his hands. "I saw the store in the mall when I went to pick up some stuff for Logan and I just had to get it." The smile on Kendall's face started to fade and he let out a soft sigh. "Do you think Logan will like it?"

"Sure he will." Carlos gave a sad smile and a reassuring pat to his friend's shoulder. "Logan is just…moody."

"He's pregnant. I'd be moody, too," Kendall whispered so no one around them could hear. "But lately it seems like more than that. Yesterday, I mentioned the baby and he ran to the bathroom to puke." Kendall's shoulders fell in dejection. "He never wants to talk about the baby; I have to make him, and when he starts talking about it, he's…distant."

Carlos let out a heavy breath and moved to sit beside Kendall. "Look, I think all Logan needs to find out is what happened. He may just be confused. If you can figure that out for him, he'll start warming up to the idea." He wrapped a supportive arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Give it time. Logan will be out buying little doctors' outfits for Peanut in no time."

Kendall glanced at the other's encouraging smile and nodded. He could feel his own smile creeping up his face as he imagined Logan smiling, laughing, and playing with their future child.

…

James couldn't believe he left his new organic 'Cuda tanning lotion in his room before he went down to the pool. How was he supposed to remain the gentle shade of tan he was if he made mistakes like that? He shook his head at himself as he quietly entered the apartment. Logan was supposed to be resting after the long week he had.

Between having found out he was pregnant and then having to tell Mrs. Knight, Kelly, Gustavo, and Griffin, the genius was pretty wiped out. Mrs. Knight was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, and James even thought the auburn woman was a little excited about the idea. Kelly was calm too…until she fainted on the way to Gustavo's office.

Carlos has a theory that Kelly only fainted to get out of telling the large producer the news.

"Let's just get this over with," Logan said with annoyance.

He had been giving them all attitudes that day and James and Carlos were getting sick of it. Every time James would tense, Kendall would shoot him a warning glare that would have the pretty boy huffing like a bull. They didn't know why they had to put up with Logan's hormones. They didn't knock him up.

"Gustavo," Kendall stepped over Kelly and entered the office with infamous confidence, "Logan and I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked. The boys' brows rose at each other from how calm he sounded.

It threw Kendall a little. "Well, uh, Logan is…pregnant."

They all winced. James' hands went to his hair and face, Carlos' hands covered his ears, Kendall stepped in front of Logan and then shielded his head, and Logan didn't want to acknowledge how his hands found their way to his abdomen. But Gustavo just stared at them. After several long beats of silence, the four took cautious peeks at the man. He wasn't turning red, he wasn't shaking, there was no steam coming out of his ears or anything. "Okay," the man said before turning back to his paper work.

Now they were confused.

"Okay?" Kendall was still hesitant to expose himself but straightened up to regard the usually malicious producer. The other three followed his lead. "You don't even want to know how it happened."

"Kendall, _we_ don't even know how it happened," Logan said with an angry undertone and a roll of his eyes.

"It's obvious what happened," Gustavo said, eyes still focused on the work on his desk. "The genius dog did something stupid and science-y to knock himself up."

Logan rolled his eyes once again and Kendall gave him a look. "Well, it doesn't even matter _how_ it happened," the blond gave a pointed look to his boyfriend who didn't seem interested in anything he had to say about the matter. "The important thing is we're keeping it."

"_What?_" Gustavo stood up, slamming his hands onto his desk.

Kendall smirked then because this was normal. This was the Gustavo he knew. "We're adults now, Gustavo, and we're ready to start a family."

The large man fumed. "How am I supposed to explain to the press that two members of my band are about to have a bastard child?"

"Hey!" James and Carlos glared at their boss when he saw the look flash across the brunet's face. They both wrapped their arms around Logan, and the genius tried to shrug them off. James and Carlos only held him tighter.

"Guys, take Logan home so I can talk to _Gustavo_ alone," Kendall had a death glare fixed on the man's face as he leaned forward to press his hands into the desk in an intimidating stance to match the other's.

James and Carlos complied and lead Logan out of Rocque Records just as the yelling started. Carlos' brows rose, clearly impressed that Kendall was beating a man that was famous for screaming at his own game. "Logan?" James placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder but he was pushed away.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan began stomping ahead of them.

Carlos wasn't Kendall. He couldn't lead a brilliantly schemed plan or keep James and Logan sane for most of the day. He couldn't just give the pretty boy a look and have him back off, and he was without a doubt too small and passive to hold James back from anything. So when the taller man picked up his pace and grabbed Logan's arm to pull him a stop, he'll swear that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. "I'm not Kendall. I'm not going to put up with your crap just because you're upset about being pregnant. I'm only trying to help you."

"I'm not upset about being pregnant," Logan glared, twisting out of the brunet's hold. "It may not matter to Kendall how this happen, but it matters to me." He directed a glare toward Carlos as he continued, "If you two want to help me so much, then why don't you figure out why this happened to me?" Logan turned and continued his walk to the car without another word.

James and Carlos followed silently.

When Kendall came home later that day, he informed Logan that Gustavo was sorry for what he said and was generous enough to go easy on him at the studio, and Griffin was even giving him time off after the baby was born.

James was the only one who noticed that Logan seemed less than thrilled.

But he left it alone, thinking that the genius was tired after such a day. He had noticed that Logan got tired a lot easier these days, and he would be too if he was in a similar situation.

That's why Kendall told everyone at breakfast that morning to stay out of the apartment as much as possible so that Logan could get his rest. Of course, James was paraphrasing. What Kendall actually said at breakfast was a lot more rude and kind of threatening and scary.

But the other residents of 2J respected the request and stayed out of the apartment so Logan could relax.

When James came in, the place seemed empty—he figured Kendall stepped out for a while which meant he had to make it quick or Kendall would come home and do mean things to his face. As he moved as quick and as quiet as he could across the apartment to his room, he was stopped by a noise. He thought it may be Logan's snoring. When the genius lied on his back, he could let out a wicked sound, but that wasn't it. This was softer and more contained, as if someone was trying to muffle the sounds.

He followed the mysterious resonance until it led him to Kendall and Logan's room. The door was cracked, an obvious attempt on Kendall's part to keep an eye on his boyfriend while giving him his privacy at the same time. It was opened just enough for him to peer inside and see that Logan was curled up in his bed, shoulders shaking and small whimpers leaving his lips.

James bit his lip, debating whether he should go in and face Logan's inevitable wrath or go find Kendall and let him deal with it. But no matter how fed up he was with Logan's attitude—it wasn't really his fault; it was hormones—that was still his best friend in there and he needed someone. "Logan?" the tall brunet tiptoed into the room, and was relieved yet surprised that Logan didn't make a move to hide that he was crying. He sunk into the bed beside the genius and placed a hand on his arm.

This time Logan didn't shrug him away. "I'm…" a sniffle, "I'm a horrible person."

James blinked, feeling awkwardness settling in on the situation. He was starting to regret this decision. He couldn't handle pregnancy hormones and he didn't expect to have to for another five to eight years. He should have just found Kendall and walked away. "Um…w-why are you-I mean, why do you _think_ you're a horrible person?" he heaved a heavy sigh, willing with his mind that Kendall would come take over.

"Because," Logan turned over and looked at James with tear-filled eyes, "I hate my own baby."

…

James sat in silence, not sure what to say to his friend and his lack of response seemed to be making Logan feel worse. The genius was trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks but he couldn't help it. He felt awful.

Wasn't a parent supposed to protect and love their child without stipulations? Kendall freaked out at first and then he was all for the idea of having a baby. Why wasn't he? "Uh…" James finally spoke and stood from the bed with wide-eyes but a blank expression. "Maybe I should go get Mrs. Knight or Kendall…"

"No!" Logan shook his head and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to collect himself. "I can't talk to Kendall about this."

James bit his lip and his eyes darted from Logan to the door. He was still considering going to tell Kendall because this was something the blond needed to know and discuss with his boyfriend. "Why not? You and Kendall talk about everything."

"I can't tell him this," Logan said eyes stern and narrowed at James. "He's so happy about having a baby. I can't take that from him."

"But…" James hesitated a moment more, then sighed as he took another seat on the bed. "If he's happy about the baby and you're not, then I really think that's something you and Kendall should talk about," the pretty boy hissed and directed a scowl at Logan in return.

"He's gonna hate me," Logan continued. He was practically pleading with James. "This is his first child. How do you think he'll react if I told him I wanted nothing to do with it?" the short brunet spat, and James felt his own chest ache at the look of detestation in Logan's eyes as he looked down at his abdomen. "It's making my life hell. I'm acting different, you guys are treating me differently, and Gustavo almost fired us because of it-"

"Okay, okay," James blew out a tired breath and ran a hand over his face as he wracked his mind. "So…what are you gonna do? Get rid of it?" He tried to keep the disapproval of such an option low key, but his tone still came out bitter. He was especially uncomfortable with calling Peanut an _it_. He was a human being—though they didn't know if Peanut was a boy or girl yet.

James had already formed a small attachment to the mystery child and he knew that Carlos was already looking forward to being an uncle. Even though she didn't show it, Katie was looking forward to having a baby around. James thought it was pretty selfish of Logan to want to treat his unborn child so shoddily.

But he looked so desperate and worn-out. It would be selfish to ask him to go through with the pregnancy just for them.

Also, he wasn't the dad. This wasn't his call. James' mind once again drifts to the thought that Kendall should be sitting in his place.

"Well, I…" Logan wrenched his lip between his teeth in thought. "I-I don't think I could do that."

"What are you going to do then?"

Before Logan could answer, the bedroom door opened with a soft creak and Kendall's head peaked in. "Logie, you're up," he smiled at his boyfriend then frowned at the red puffy eyes and tear streaks on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded and forced a grin on his face. "It's just the…hormones," the brunet lied giving a small glance to James as a silent warning to keep quiet. The pretty boy nodded as well, giving his own pointed glance at Logan before he stood to leave. "What's up?" Logan asked once James was gone.

"Well," the blond's smile was back as he toyed with the item hidden behind his back. "I went to the mall and saw this." He pulled the tiny hockey jersey from behind his back and held it out to show the short boy. "I know we haven't really talked much about baby stuff, but…" he trailed off when tears started streaming down Logan's face once again. "Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall dropped down onto the bed beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I…I can't do this," Logan sniffed. Kendall's brows came together in confusion. "I can't have a baby. I'm not ready to do this now. I have too many plans and you have too many plans. We're in the spotlight now, Kendall. We can't bring a baby into that."

"But Logie, we can do this." Kendall felt a slight panic wash over him when Logan just shook his head in refusal. "You've always wanted to start a family. What changed?"

"A lot!" Logan snapped at him. The tears finally stopped falling, only to be replaced with resentment. "I want a baby but not right now, and definitely not if I'm the one who has to give birth to it." Logan climbed off the bed with a hard, stubborn expression. "I've already decided that I don't want this baby, and I'm not going to change my mind."

With that Logan walked out, leaving Kendall feeling heart broken and at a loss.

…

Katie was walking through the park, tapping away at her latest video game. She was just moments away from defeating the final boss in record time when she was distracted by her forlorn looking older brother. He was lying on a park bench, starring up at the sky.

The blond had been missing since breakfast early that morning and had been showing signs of being borderline depressed all week. The sudden funk was a complete contrast to how ecstatic he was after finding out he was going to be a father. The brunette didn't hesitate to pause her game and approaching her brother. "What's up, big brother?"

Kendall closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "I don't think you're old enough to hear about my drama, baby sister."

Katie shrugged. "Try me."

Kendall eyed his sister for a moment as she pushed his legs off the bench and took a seat beside him. Her look was attentive and patient, and Kendall was going insane from not having anyone to talk to about what was going on between him and Logan. With another huff, Kendall faced his sister. "Long story short, Logan doesn't want to keep the baby…but I do. He doesn't want to talk about it because he's already made up his mind. I just wish that I could find a way to make him as excited about this as I am."

The teen nodded with a thoughtful expression. "You know, Logan has an appointment with Doc Hollywood today."

Kendall's head tilted. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Doc Hollywood may be crazy, but he's still a doctor. He said he'd look into how Logan got pregnant. You should ask him if he's found out anything. Then Logan can stop being so wound up about trying to figure out why this happened."

Kendall nodded, thinking back to what Carlos said when he talked to him. If Logan wouldn't listen to them, he would definitely listen to science. "You really think that after Logan finds that out then he'll relax?"

"It's worth a shot." Katie shrugged then stood. "Now if you excuse me, I have a level twenty boss to beat."

The blond chuckled and stood from the park bench to go back to the Palm Woods. He was determined to get Logan talking to him about this. Lately he had been tip-toing around the genius. With Logan's growing hormones, he was afraid to upset him any more than usual. But they had a lot to talk about, and he wasn't going to let Logan get out of it this time.

He entered the apartment to see James and Carlos on the couch playing video games and Logan was at the bar reading through a random textbook. Kendall's eyes narrowed in his boyfriend's direction as he approached him. "What time is your appointment?"

Logan's body stiffened and he paused before he turned to meet the green eyes. "What appointment?"

"You know what appointment," Kendall said. "When were you gonna tell me about it?"

"I wasn't," Logan said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I wasn't going to go. I told you; I've already made up my mind about this."

"You mean _our_ baby?" Kendall ignored the sudden silence from the couch and continued, "As in this is my baby too, and you can't make a decision like this without me. Did you ever stop to consider how I may feel about this?" Logan's brows came together and his jaw fell. He bit his lip in frustration when he felt tears coming to his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall cut him off. "We're going to your appointment, and we're gonna talk to Doc Hollywood before we decide anything."

James and Carlos were gaping as they witnessed the confrontation.

"Now, what time is your appointment?" Kendall demanded again.

Logan glared for a moment, but when it was clear that Kendall wasn't backing down, he turned back to his textbook. "One o'clock," he grumbled.

"Good," Kendall nodded and glanced at the clock to see that they had half an hour before then. "We should probably get going then." He turned and grabbed his keys then waited for Logan to follow with an expectant brow raised. James and Carlos continued to watch from the couch, wondering what Logan would do next.

The genius didn't move. He stared on at the book in front of him with narrowed eyes. The wait was so long, silent, and tense that the other three jumped when Kendall's authoritative voice spoke, "Logan, let's go."

Logan wavered a moment longer before he made slow movements to meet Kendall at the door, and the two on the couch let out breaths of relief when the genius started moving. The blond was holding open the door for him as if he knew Logan would have gone to the appointment eventually, and he was so smug about it. Logan couldn't help but become even more irritated from the smile on his face. The brunet's glare intensified as he directed it toward his boyfriend, but Kendall either didn't notice or decided not to let it bother him and shut the door as they left.

…

"Doc Hollywood is just finishing up some research he's been doing for a while. Just take a seat and we'll call you."

The couple did so, taking two chairs right in front of the check-in-checkout counter. Kendall kept his mind off feeling guilty by taking in the doctor's office around him. The room looked like any other waiting room—chairs lines up for people who were waiting for their name to be called, magazines sat on the end tables, and old school music played over the speakers.

The room was empty, but that was expected for the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. Most people were at work. The one thing Kendall could help but notice was the chill running over his arms and up his spine.

The waiting room was cold.

Not only in the sense that Doc Hollywood kept the temperature in his office on sixty-eight degrees all year round, but because Logan hadn't spoken to him since he made him get the car. When he would speak to the brunet—simple questions like, "are you too hot?" and "do you want your window down?" all went ignored. Or worse, Logan would send the dirtiest glare he could muster toward him before he continued to ignore Kendall. It hurt him to think that Logan hated him so much but he was only doing what he thought was best for the both of them.

He knew Logan—better than anyone. He didn't want the genius to make a decision before being presented with all the options or he would regret it later. The thought of how much pain his love would be in was enough to make a few glares and the silent treatment worth it.

But Logan's cold shoulder was still a lot to bear.

"I think about it all the time."

Kendall blinked, not sure if his unconscious need to hear Logan's voice was just making him hear things from the genius' mouth. He turned to his boyfriend who was staring at his hands. "Did you…?"

"Yes," Logan said in a voice so soft that it was hardly above a whisper. Before Kendall could ask him to repeat what he said, Logan was speaking again. "I think about what you're gonna think and how you'll feel all the time—so much that it's driving me crazy, Kendall," the brunet looked at his boyfriend with imploring eyes. "I'm not trying to be selfish or anything. I think it's what's best for us."

"Logie," the blond sighed and turned in his seat and take a hold of Logan's hand. "I just-"

"Logan Mitchell." A nurse with a clipboard came from behind the door and smiled at the pair.

Kendall sighed and gave Logan a small smile. He was pleased when Logan actually gave him a small smile in return. He squeezed Logan's hand in his and pulled him up to follow the nurse into the examining room. Doc Hollywood was already waiting for them when they entered. The eccentric man was fiddling with the tools that sat on his counter, and seemed to be performing a puppet show with them.

Logan and Kendall glanced at each other, both of them wearing the same looks of confusion and slight amusement. "Doc Hollywood."

"Ah!" The doctor dropped his tools and turned to face the couple. "Oh, Kendall and Logan," he chuckled. "Good to see you. Just hop on up and we can get started."

Logan shot Kendall a hesitant look, and Kendall gave his hand another squeeze and smiled at him. After he climbed onto the table, he laid back and exposed his stomach. Kendall felt a smile come to his face. He never noticed before but Logan was starting to develop a small baby bump. That was little Peanut.

That was his baby.

Logan shuddered when Doc Hollywood spread the gel over his stomach and glanced at Kendall. A red hue dusted over his cheeks when he saw the green eyes locked on his slightly swollen belly. "Is that going to become a thing with you?"

Kendall tore his eyes away from the small bump and gave his boyfriend a sheepish shrug. "I can't help it."

The blond's bushy eyebrows came together when Logan's face twisted but he turned away from him quickly. Doc Hollywood stole their attention away when he took his finger and pointed at the Peanut that was slowly starting to look more and more like an actual baby. "There he or she is," he said, moving the wand on Logan's stomach a little more as he examined the screen.

Kendall's eyes went wide as he got a look at his child. He had seen then sonogram before but that was nothing like this. It was as if seeing the ultrasound in front of him made it all real. He felt like he was seeing the little person for the first time. Not even a minute after, Kendall decided he would do anything to protect his child and his love for them grew with each passing moment. "Wow," he breathed, taking Logan's hand in his once again.

The genius didn't speak, but he gripped his love's hand tight as he gazed at the machine before him.

"It looks like you're around eighteen weeks, Logan," Doc Hollywood said. "So that means you can find out the sex if you want."

"We can?" the couple asked at once, but Kendall's tone held more excitement.

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to?"

"Yes!"

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"What?" Kendall frowned when he saw how upset Logan looked as he sat up. Doc Hollywood scrambled with his equipment as Logan wiped the gel off his stomach and pulled his shirt down. What happened? Everything was going so well, and Kendall was sure that Logan was starting to warm up to the idea of having a baby—slowly, but he was getting there. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to know the sex of the baby," Logan said as he climbed down from the table and made his way toward the door but Kendall was up and blocking the door before he could reach it. "Kendall…"

"You agreed we weren't going to make any decisions until we talked to Doc Hollywood," Kendall's eyes narrowed toward him. Logan opened his mouth to object but Kendall turned his attention to the brunet man in the lab coat. "Doc Hollywood, you said you would look into Logan's pregnancy. Have you found anything out yet?"

The doctor shrugged. "I haven't had time to look into it much. I've been busy trying to figure out what happened to one of my experiments." Doc Hollywood's eyes brightened as he looked to Logan. "Logan! You were with me the day one went missing."

The genius looked up, eyes furrowed in confusion. "I was?"

"When we were working with the experimental ova in my lab," he explained. "One has been missing for weeks and I can't for the life of me figure out what happened to it," the doctor said as he scratched his head and looked around the room as if the missing ovum would appear.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed. This wasn't helping him convince Logan of anything. When he looked to Doc Hollywood to explain this, he stopped at the sight of Logan's thinking face. "Doc Hollywood…h-how many weeks has the ovum been missing?"

The man shrugged again. "Since you left that day, I think."

He didn't know where the conversation was going, but Logan's face was slowly going pale and Kendall held on to his hips for good measure. "Where did you put it?" he asked with a firm tone, showing that he needed a direct answer.

The doctor thought, blowing out a breath as he looked toward the ceiling. "It was…in a Daisy paper cup."

Now the brunet's face was a mix of embarrassment and distress. He had a scowl directed toward the absent-minded doctor and his cheeks were flushed red. "Like the ones from your water cooler in the hall?" he snapped.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, god," Logan covered his mouth, sure he was about to hurl chunks for the first time after going so long without doing so. Nothing came, though.

Kendall studied his boyfriend carefully, ready to jump to grab the trashcan nearby so that Logan could puke. Logan took a few deep breaths, and seemed to be okay after that. "What is going on?" he asked, eyes darting between the two medically inclined people.

Logan glared at the doctor who seemed just as confused as Kendall. "Doc Hollywood put one of the experimental ova in my drinking cup." Kendall gave a blank stare to his boyfriend who sighed. "I must have drunk what was in the cup and then later w-we…" the red blush grew darker and Kendall tilted his head to the side. "Y-you must have f-fer-"

When Logan's mouth snapped shut again, Kendall finally caught on to what he was being told. "Oh," he nodded. "So that's how you…?"

"Apparently," Logan grumbled, shooting another glare toward Doc Hollywood.

The doctor gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged. "You're welcome."

The short brunet rolled his eyes and brushed passed Kendall to stomp out of the doctor's office. "Logan!" Kendall called, but was ignored. After searching his pockets, the blond gave a sigh of relief when he felt the keys in his pocket. Logan wouldn't be going anywhere. He then turned to Doc Hollywood, gently tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. "Doc Hollywood…can I ask you something?"

…

Logan's body was shaking for the impatient tap of his foot when Kendall walked out of the office holding a manila envelope that must have held the sonogram for the day. The genius' brow furrowed when he saw the weird look in Kendall's eyes. He was obviously fighting back a smile, but Logan didn't see any reason to smile. He was technically impregnated by Doc Hollywood.

And that…that just wasn't okay.

He became even more confused when Kendall joined him near the passenger door instead of going to the drivers' side to unlock the doors. "What are you do-"

The genius was cut off by Kendall's lips pressing to his in a long, deep kiss. Despite the foul mood he had been put in, Logan melted into the embrace. He missed his boyfriend's kisses and had gone too long without them. Logan's arms found their way around Kendall's middle, and Kendall cupped Logan's cheek as he pulled back. Logan's eyes fluttered to meet his boyfriend's. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I always will." The brunet noticed for the first time that Kendall's eyes were glassy with tears as he let out a breathy laugh. Logan looked down when Kendall placed a loving hand on his hidden swollen belly. "And I love our son."

Wide brown eyes met Kendall's as he said this. "Son?"

Kendall nodded and took in a shaking breath. "Please give me a chance to show you that we can do this. We've overcome so much; I _know_ we can do this."

Logan still looked hesitant. "What if we can't?"

Fighting back the tears he knew wanted to fall as he thought about it, Kendall whispered, "Then we'll do what's best for him and give him to a family that can take care of him. Okay?"

Logan didn't respond right away, only sliding his hand to join Kendall's on his stomach before he responded, "Okay."

…

Kendall entered the apartment with his arms filled with bags and an empty-handed Logan following behind him with a frown.

"Kendall," James chuckled at the sight. He could barely see his blond friend over the full bags. He, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all moved to take some of the bags from him.

"What did you buy?" Katie asked as she dug through one of the bags and saw a Spider-Man onesie.

Kendall's hands were still full but now his excitement could be seen from the prominent dimples in his cheeks. "Maybe we went a little crazy…"

"We?" Logan scoffed from behind him then sighed when Kendall gave him a look, reminding him of his promise. "At least let me help-"

"Ah ah ah," Kendall moved the slightly heavy bags out of the brunet's reach. "You need to go sit and relax. We can handle this."

The genius huffed. It was clear he was annoyed with the way Kendall was babying him. All Kendall ever said was rest and relax. He could still do things, but Kendall was treating him like he was too fragile to handle anything. Knowing the blond wouldn't be budging on this, Logan just rolled his eyes and left to go change into something more comfortable.

Kendall watched his boyfriend go, briefly considering following him, but decided against it when the door to their bedroom shut louder than usual. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked when he turned back to his friends and sister as they dug through the bags with amused looks.

"I think it's sweet," Mrs. Knight smiled as she looked at all the clothes and toys then kissed his son's cheek.

"I think he's insane," Katie mumbled. Mrs. Knight swatted her shoulder.

Kendall glared at the teen then turned back to his mom with a grin. "We were at the mall and I saw the store. Then it hit me that Peanut will be here in three and a half months, but we didn't have anything for him."

"Well, honey, most people get those things at a baby shower."

James and Carlos snorted, catching their blond friend's attention. "What was that for?"

"Do you really think Logan would let anyone throw him a baby shower?" Carlos asked.

"He refused to even go to the mall and walk around with you until you made him," James added.

"I didn't _make_ him." Though Kendall knew that he kind of did. "But he needed to get out for a while. He can't stay cooped up in the apartment."

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes, losing interest in the conversation. "Carlos and I are going down to the pool."

"I'll go with you," Katie spoke up and followed the pair out of the apartment.

Mrs. Knight chuckled as they disappeared and then looked back at all the bags. "Kendall, there's no way you have room for all of this in your bedroom."

"I know that." There was a hint of a smirk on Kendall's face making the auburn woman's brows come together and her lips purse in suspicion.

"Kendall…"

The blond looked up with an innocent smile. "What?"

His mom sighed. "I don't know what you're planning, but be careful. You know Logan is sensitive right now. Don't upset him more," she warned and gave a pointed glance to him when Logan walked out of the back rooms wearing one of Kendall's old t-shirts. She gave the genius a pat on the shoulder as she passed him to go to her own room.

Kendall grinned at Logan and the brunet as he passed him to go sit on the couch and watch TV. It was amazing how cute Logan could be without even trying. He continued going through the bags and sorting all the things he bought while Logan changed the channel to some show on the Discovery Channel and tried to get comfortable.

After a few minutes of shifting on the couch, Logan looked up at his boyfriend with a sheepish smile. "Kendall," he called to the blond. Kendall looked up with a quirked brow. "Will you come cuddle with me?"

The blond chuckled and nodded as he made his way to the couch. Kendall got comfortable against the orange cushions, and then Logan lay against his chest with a content sigh. Unbeknownst to Logan, the position gave Kendall the perfect view of his baby bump. "Comfy?" Kendall smirked down at the brunet.

His cheeks flushed and glanced up at him. "Yes."

And this was all Kendall wanted from the beginning.

Logan was finally relaxed, and he wasn't letting the idea of having a baby get to him anymore. The genius allowing Kendall to cuddle with him on the couch was more contact than they had in a while. Of course, the blond wasn't paying attention to the droning narration of the show. His eyes were settled on Logan's swollen belly.

The bump had grown slightly larger since the appointment last month and Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of it. He thought it was adorable; the sight of it never failed to put a smile on his face. Though Logan attempted to keep the bump hidden—especially when they were outside of the apartment—but there were times when Kendall would be able to get a peek and then a wide grin would stretch across his face.

But when they were alone in the apartment Logan was at ease. He would lie around, sometimes—like today—in Kendall's shirts, and just be the same old Logie that Kendall fell in love with.

Kendall bit his lip and glanced at Logan who was engrossed in the television program. His hands slid from there place at the shorter boy's chest and traced soothing circles in his side. Logan wiggled at the slight tick but otherwise didn't acknowledge the shift. Kendall's hands continued on their path, but just as he was about to place his hands on the medium sized bump, Logan was swatting him away.

"Don't," he said.

The blond held back a sigh and moved his hands back to Logan's chest. He didn't want to start a fight. They were doing so well. "Why don't you ever let me feel him?" he whispered against his boyfriend's neck.

"Because there's nothing to feel, Kendall," Logan said as he rolled over to get a good look at Kendall's face. "When there is I'll let you know."

This time Kendall wasn't able to hold back the long breath he let out. "I just want to feel, Logie," he said, running a soft hand over the brunet's side. "Please."

When the tall boy pouted Logan rolled his eyes, but Kendall noticed the small smile that graced his lips. Then Kendall wasn't able to keep his own smile away. Logan was slow-paced as he took his boyfriend's hand in his and pressed it against his stomach.

Kendall was smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt, but the smile dropped when he saw how rigid his boyfriend was. "Logie?"

But Logan didn't answer. He silently moved Kendall's hand around his stomach until he felt it.

A little kick.

…

"Kendall, I don't think this is safe," a blind-folded Logan said as Kendall guided him to…well he didn't know where they were going.

The blond had been going on and on about a surprise for months and just when Logan was getting fed up with his babbling, Kendall walked into their room with a huge smile on his face. "Get dressed," he said.

Logan looked over his belly and tried to sit up, but it was becoming more and more difficult. "Get dressed for what?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving the apartment, Kendall. I can't hide this now," he said, pointing to his stomach. It's not that it was as large as say an average woman's might be at this stage of pregnancy, but it was still bigger and heavier than Logan—who always stayed as fit and trim as he could—was used to.

"We're not going far, and it'll be nice and quiet there," Kendall explained, taking Logan's hand and brushing his thumb across the knuckles in a soothing manner.

Logan's interest piqued. "Where are we going?"

Kendall's grin grew once more. "It's a surprise," he said.

The genius rolled his eyes because he was so damn sick of hearing about a surprise! "Fine," he heaved a long breath as he forced himself off the bed—with Kendall's help of course. "Get out so I can change," Logan said as he made his way to his dresser and began to rifle through the clothes he knew he couldn't fit into anymore. Then he paused.

Kendall was still sitting on the bed and watching him.

"Kendall," the brunet groaned.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Logie," the taller man teased with prominent dimples. His smile fell a bit at the sight of the deep frown on his love's face. Then he sighed and stood from the bed, but before he left he turned to Logan and pulled him into a long kiss. Logan could easily say that the gesture left him breathless, but he refuses to get all girly with Kendall—especially now. But if he had to equate the kiss to a cliché romance novel term, then he would have to use that one.

When the blond pulled back and Logan's eyes opened to meet the loving green ones, Kendall smiled. "You're beautiful and I love you," Kendall said as he released his hold on the shorter man and made his way to the door. "Be ready in fifteen minutes!"

Logan nodded. "I love you too," he called to his boyfriend before the door completely shut.

So he went along with Kendall's little surprise deal, even allowing the blond to blindfold him. After careful guidance, Logan could tell when they went from outside to the indoors. Wherever they were, it was cool and he could hear the echo of his own and Kendall's footsteps. "Okay," Kendall held his shoulders to signal him to stop, and then untied the blindfold.

Logan's eyes went wide as he surveyed the empty house around them, and by the wide, excited grin on his boyfriend's face, Logan could already tell what this meant. "You didn't…"

"Well, when Peanut comes along, there's not gonna be enough room in our apartment for all of us. So-"

"You bought a house?" Logan's voice raised several octaves and he was giving the blond that "are you crazy?" look.

"Hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear you out, Kendall!" Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know I promised to be open-minded and I've been trying but it's not working. It's all happening too fast."

"Things are only getting better!" Kendall insisted. "We were heading in this direction anyway, weren't we?"

"Maybe we were, but I was fine with the way things were going before all of this happened." Logan began pace around the empty room that he assumed would have been their living room. "I can't take online classes forever; I want to go to college somewhere, get a job, then maybe think about having a baby—by adoption or surrogate or something—but not like this!" The genius huffed. "We're not even married yet, Kendall. Do you know how insane this is?"

Kendall watched Logan pace a while longer before he spoke up, making Logan freeze, "Then let's get married."

The brunet slowly turned to face the blond with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're right. Everything is crazy right now, and this may seem crazier, but Logie, when have we ever been sane?" Kendall laughed hopefully.

Logan was gaping at him as he blinked back potential tears. He wasn't even sure if he could continue blaming the stupid hormones for this one. "This is _not_ the way I pictured you asking me that."

"Honestly…it's not the way I've always wanted to ask you, but I have always kind of been impulsive." Kendall walked toward his boyfriend and placed his hands on his hips and gave a small smile. "What do you say?"

Logan hesitated then shook his head. "No," he said.

Kendall felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

"I love you, Kendall, and I would love to marry you but I only think you're asking because there's a baby involved now." When Kendall opened his mouth to deny it, but Logan stopped him. "Be honest. Would you be doing _any _of this right now if it wasn't for Peanut?" The genius was met with silence and he sighed. "See? And babies don't make things better; they make things harder."

"But I'm ready for that!"

"Well, I'm not!" Logan snapped with a hard glare. "It could ruin us, and…it doesn't seem like we'll be coming to an agreement about it any time soon so why don't we just…" Logan trailed off with a tired breath, but Kendall heard enough to know what he was going to say next.

Taking in a shaky breath, Kendall regarded Logan with sad eyes. "Is that really what you want?"

"No," Logan responded in a small voice, "but it might be-"

"For the best?" Kendall practically spat. "I don't think so."

Then there was awkward silence that followed. Logan couldn't bear to look at his—ex?—boyfriend. His eyes scanned around the house, able to see all the little things they would put around it. Pictures of him, Kendall, and their son would be mixed in with books on the shelves; toys he would have repeated asked Kendall and Peanut to clean up would still lay on the floor; on the couch, Kendall would be seated with their son—adorned in his tiny hockey jersey—in his lap as he explained the hockey plays on TV to him.

It all seemed so perfect, regardless of when it happened.

Kendall's heavy sigh cut into his thoughts and he felt his chest ache at the look of indignation and dejection on his face. "We better get back to the Palm Woods now," he mumbled and turned to leave, but Logan took hold of his arm to stop him.

"Wait," he said cautiously looking up into the bright green eyes. "W-what's the back yard like?"

Kendall's brow rose. "The backyard?" Logan nodded, demeanor turning shy under the intense gaze of the taller man. The blond smirked a bit. "Well…I know you've always wanted a big backyard, the grass is soft and green, and there's a tall tree that is perfect for climbing..."

"Or a tree swing?"

Kendall chuckled, "Of course."

Logan brought his lip between his teeth in thought as he gave the room another look. "Maybe we can look around some more…before I make any decisions." Then Kendall's smile was back wider than ever as he took his boyfriend's hand to lead him around the rest of the house.

Logan was impressed with the choice. As Kendall gestured to walls and other things and animatedly explained his vision for the future, it was clear he put a lot of thought into it. Logan threw in some of his own ideas and was soon falling in love with the house he would love to call home someday. When they got to the bedroom the first thing Logan noticed was a large rectangle traced out in yellow tape on the floor. "What's that for?" he asked.

Kendall was smirking again as he went to stand in the middle of the shape. After seeing that look several other times throughout the day, Logan knew it was another part of his dream home vision. "This," he gestured outward, "is where our bed will go."

"…And you needed to measure that out?"

"It won't just be any old bed, Logie," Kendall took his boyfriend's hands in his and guided him into the square, helping him take a seat in the middle of it. "I'm gonna have our beds from the Palm Woods brought here." At the genius' look of confusion, Kendall continued, "It's the bed we made love on for the first time, and the bed we made our baby on. I can't just give it up."

Logan just shook his head as he chuckled. "You are such a sap."

Kendall gave an adorable smile in response "But that's why you love me."

"One of many," Logan said and leaned in to capture the other's lips in a kiss then pulled back with a sigh. "I'm still scared," he whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"…The baby…us…everything," Logan gave a light and breathy laugh. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"You weren't-"

"Yes, I was," Logan sighed, though there was a smile on his face. "I was being selfish and I never really thought of the baby as…a baby. Just a thing that was happening to us."

Kendall was hesitant, but he took Logan's hand and continued, "And what about now?"

"Now, I don't think anyone could be a better father to Peanut than you," Logan said.

The blond smile in relief and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "Except maybe you."

"Thanks," Logan said, though he couldn't say if he believed it, and leaned forward to kiss his love again. When Kendall went to pull away, Logan reach around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. The shorter boy let out a small moan as he lay on his back and pulled Kendall with him. "You know," Logan breathed when they parted and Kendall's lips immediately attached to his neck, "studies have shown that intercourse is an effective way to induce labor, and-"

"Logie," Kendall pulled back only far enough to look Logan in the eyes. His breath was still mixing with his boyfriend's as they inhaled deeply. "You don't have to convince me."

Logan moaned again when Kendall reattached their lips, kissing fervently.

Then he felt pressure.

It was gone sooner than it came, but a few minutes later it returned but even stronger. This time Logan couldn't help but wince and whimper. "What's wrong?" Kendall was breathless as he asked this.

"I-ah!" Logan clutched his stomach as he was met with a shooting pain and even stronger pressure. He tried to breathe through it like the women on TV—he suddenly wished he had come to terms with his pregnancy sooner so that he would know exactly what to do but it was too late for that. Finally the pain passed and Logan opened his eyes to meet Kendall's scared, worried ones. "I think you have to get me to a hospital."

…

"He's adorable you guys," Katie cooed as she held her nephew in her arms for the first time. Mrs. Knight stood behind her and stared down at the newborn with just as much affection. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him since the moment when she was finally allowed to see him. Just as they all predicted, he looked just like Kendall aside from his nose—which they all silently thanked the higher power for.

Kendall couldn't wait for his eyes to change. Hopefully they would be the same shade of chocolate brown as his boyfriend's. He looked down at said brunet with a smile and leaned down to press a loving kiss to his forehead. Logan glanced up to return the smile and it widened when Kendall leaned down to press a kiss to his lips as well. Logan shifted in the hospital bed, still not quite comfortable with the idea of him being the one in the hospital bed instead of being the supportive parent on the sidelines like Kendall.

He pulled back with a small blush and cleared his throat awkwardly. Kendall gave a nod, but still couldn't help but wrap his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and squeeze one. His words would never be enough to express how happy his was at this moment. "What are you guys going to name him?" Carlos asked as he peered over Katie's shoulder and avoided the teens annoyed elbowing.

"Yeah, you can't call him Peanut forever," James spoke from over Carlos' shoulder.

"We're…" Logan glanced at Kendall who shrugged, "we haven't decided yet."

"I'm sure one will come to you soon," Mrs. Knight gave the new parents a supportive smile. "Now we've all been up for hours and I know you're hungry." Everyone chuckled when Carlos' stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. "Let's go get dinner."

Carlos and James cheered in response then did a quieter cheer when Katie shushed him and pointed down at the baby. She smiled at her brothers as she laid the baby in his bassinet with all the care and consideration that she never knew she possessed. "Kendall, are you coming?" she asked.

"Nah," the blond readjusted himself on Logan's small hospital bed and shook his head, "I'll just stay here with Logan."

"Kendall, you should go eat with them," Logan reached down and squeezed the taller man's knee.

"Are you sure?"

Logan nodded. "You've been so great through this whole thing, and I need my rest anyway." They both glanced at the bassinet on the other side of the bed with smiles when their son squirmed and gurgled in his sleep. Kendall's grin widened at the sight of Logan's smile and had to fight the urge to start kissing the other all over again. "We'll be fine," the brunet encouraged, smile still plastered on his face.

After another moment's hesitation, Kendall stood from the bed and followed Katie out of the room. He gave another glance over his shoulder before he closed the door, and with one look he promised that he wouldn't be far and would be back soon. Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kendall's overprotective nature then sighed as he lay back against the fluffy white pillows. He listened to all the sounds around him and just took everything in.

He just had his boyfriend's baby.

It was beyond weird and he doesn't think it's something he would ever voluntarily do again. He'll think twice before he does anymore experiments with Doc Hollywood. The man was brilliant, but he was absent-minded. Now he knew that those two things do not end well for him. Except as he turned to look at his child he thought that it didn't turn out _so_ bad. Suddenly Logan felt a small ache in his chest that had him ignoring the soreness he felt in his body as he rose out of bed.

He took careful steps over to the bassinet and looked down at his son and was overcome with emotion. He had read plenty of medical books to know that after a wo—_someone_ gives birth they go through even more emotional changes, and he spent most of his pregnancy fighting those stupid hormones.

But as he pulled his son into his arms and held him, Logan decided that was a good time to cry. "Hi," Logan laughed through his tears and ran a thumb over the small child's soft knuckles. His cheeks were slightly rosy, his head was dusted with light blond hair, and he smacked his lips as he slept. He was the most gorgeous thing Logan had ever seen. "I can't believe I almost didn't want you," he shook his head at the thought. "I haven't known you very long, and I already know that I don't even want to imagine my life without you."

Logan's instincts kicked in and he began rocking and pulled the blue blanket around the child tighter when he whimpered. "I know we didn't have the greatest start," Logan continued softer, "but I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot." The brunet smiled when his finger was gripped by the tiny fist.

"I think that's a yes," Kendall appeared beside him with a small smirk.

Logan jumped, staring wide-eyed at the blond. "I thought you went to get food."

"I came back because I completely forgot to ask if you wanted anything."

"No, I'm fine." Logan's gaze went back to the bundle in his arms.

They sat in silence, just watching their child sleep contently. "You know, any guy would have reacted the way you did," Kendall said suddenly. "I actually think you took it way better than another man would," he added at the curious look his boyfriend gave him.

"I was terrible," Logan chuckled with a shake of his head.

"That's because we are not equip to handle that stuff."

"I don't know how women do that more than once." Logan turned to Kendall with a stern look. "We're definitely doing adoption next time."

Despite the tone, Kendall couldn't help but grin. "Next time?"

"Yes," Logan smiled down softly at his son. "Next time."

…

"I finally got Jake to go to sleep," Kendall sighed as he slid into the comfort of his and Logan's couch.

The genius looked up from his notes to regard his husband. "What'd you say to convince him to go to sleep?"

"I told him I'd take him to the rink tomorrow, but he has to eat all his vegetables at dinner too." The blond chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "Then he somehow talked me into giving him an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert."

"Nice," Logan laughed. "It was so much easier getting him to bed when he was a baby."

"Now he's getting too smart for us," Kendall gave a mock glare to the shorter man. "You just _had_ to be a genius."

"Hey, he gets that sneaky, charming stuff from you," Logan teased back, poking Kendall playfully in the chest with his pen. When their laughter died down, Logan let out a reminiscent sigh. "I can't believe he's starting kindergarten tomorrow…he isn't a baby anymore."

Kendall resisted making a comment about Logan sounding like a mom—he knew how much his husband hated that—but he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Do you miss it? Having a baby around the house?"

Logan's face twisted strangely and he fiddled with his hands in his lap, but Kendall definitely recognized the crooked smile. "Kinda…" the genius shrugged.

"So what are you thinking?" Kendall rested his head on his propped elbow and shifted to face his husband easier. "Should we start looking at agencies or…?"

"Well," Logan bit his lip and his hands brushed over his abdomen, "I was thinking I would make a stop at Doc Hollywood's lab."


End file.
